You Are The Only One
by deductivereasoning
Summary: Jacob proposing to Renesmee. Need I say more? A cute, short & fluffy one-shot! Please R&R.


**JPOV**

_You're not admitting that you killed someone, you're just asking your girlfriend's parents if you're allowed to marry her._

I repeated that thought to myself again and again. I was in my car, driving to the cottage. I already made sure Renesmee wasn't there and was shopping with Alice.

It's been years since Nessie and I have been together. We love each other like mad, and I want to go a step further in our relationship – marriage.

I arrive at the cottage, and can hear Edward and Bella's laugh. I take a deep breath, and knock on the door, Edward opens it.

"Jacob, are you going to ask if -"

"Yes"

"Well then have a seat, please."

I sat on a medieval looking chair, and Edward nodded at me.

" I think you guys know what I'm trying to build up to, but hell, I can't take it anymore. Edward, Bella, I love your daughter more than anything else in this world. May I please have her hand?"

Bella didn't think twice before saying anything "You made my day!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Bella turned to look at Edward, who was furrowing his brow.

It seemed as if Bella hefted her shield right out of her, and thought of something that caused Edward to look at her.

"You really think so?" He softly said. Bella simply nodded her head.

He sighed.

"Yes you can have her hand."

"Bella and Edward, thank you so much!"

I immediately ran outside and did my little happy dance. After my happy dance was done, I ran home and I saw my dad sitting there, watching the game. He saw my over-excited face, and immediately knew what happened. Without a word, he wheeled himself to his room and wheeled himself back.

"Jacob, take this."

The box was made out of wood and was intricately carved. I slowly opened it. Mom's ring was resting there in a cushion of satin. The ring was simple but beautiful. There was an diamond in the middle and was cut into a square. The silver band had something engraved on the inside, but I couldn't see.

"Everlasting."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"That's what's engraved there."

"Oh."

I closed the box, and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks so much."

"Yeah yeah, just remember to invite me to your wedding!"

I was surprised at the enthusiasm in his voice. Bloodsuckers and werewolves were meant to be sworn enemies, but I guess for Nessie, he'd go out of his way.

I ran up to my room, dug out my phone, and called Ness.

"Hi Jake!"

"Ness, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

There was plain silence for two seconds, and I knew Edward or Bella was next to her.

"Sure Jake!"

"Pick you up at seven?"

"'Kay, love you, bye!"

"Bye!"

She hung up. I looked at the clock. Dammit, was it already four?

I quickly ran to my closet and tried to dig out something formal. All I had was a white dress shirt and black jeans. Well, if I buy an expensive suit, I probably had to go wolf under Sam's orders and waste all that money. Ah crap, Ness would love whatever I wear no matter what.

I pulled on my clothes and tried to find a pair of dressy shoes. Damn! The ones that looked presentable were actually my Converse. Crap. Edward surely wouldn't approve his son-in-law wearing that to propose to his daughter. But screw it, I love her so much, wearing inappropriate attire would make up for it.

Whoops! Dinner plans! What was I supposed to do? I called Seth for ideas. He is such the lifesaver! He planned everything out for me, voluntarily! All I had to do, was drive her there, and propose.

By the time I finished getting ready, it was already six thirty. I grabbed the car keys to the rabbit and ran to the garage. I turned the engine on, and it welcomed me with a nice, purring sound. I stepped on the accelerator as fast as possible, and soon enough, I arrived in front of the cottage.

Renesmee just stepped out of the door, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a flowy, purple top over tights and her hair was let down. As soon as she saw me, she let out a breathtaking smile. She opened the door for herself.

_Crap, I should have opened her door!_

My attention was quickly diverted when Renesmee started to speak.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!"

She pouted, jutting her bottom lip a little. I laughed at her cuteness. After a few minutes of driving, we parked on the beach. She put her hand on my cheek. All I saw was pictures of Edward and Bella laughing about whatever I planned. I kept mum. She would have to know what was in store for her.

I opened the door for her, and she stepped out. We had a little while to walk to whatever Seth had planned for us. She saw small glows of light, and gasped.

"You're too sweet."

She ran to the light source – an infinite amount of candles placed together to make the shape of a heart. I'd have to thank Seth later. Who knew he was such a romantic?

My hand felt for my pocket. Yup, it's still there. I took deep breaths, and made sure Nessie was looking at me. I gazed into her brown eyes momentarily and knelt down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are the only one for me. I love you, and I always would. I love you. Dammit, I don't know what my life would be like without you. Marry me."

She didn't say anything for five seconds. And in the next moment, she was wrapped up in my arms. Tears streamed down her face.

"Yes."

I pulled her lips to mine.

And from that moment onwards, she belonged to me.

_Forever. _


End file.
